castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pipistrello
Pipistrello ''(pi-pi-stre-lo) is the boss of the level of the same name, Pipistrello's Cave. He enters from the right of the screen from a hole in the cave, preceded by a large swarm of bats. The fight starts immediately. Attacks Pipistrello attacks by licking unfortunate players that venture too close, but it's pretty delayed. When he takes flight, he will try to fly over the character and poop on them, which will deal Poison damage. Swarms of bats will also occasionally enter from the right, and can immobilize a character temporarily, making them vulnerable to attack. They are especially dangerous in large groups, as more will swarm over players even if they shake a bat off. This should be avoided, and the Bats need to be dealt with first, or else Pipistrello will do an absurd amount of damage to you (999 on Insane Mode). Battling During the fight with Pipistrello, the player is restricted by the cave hole to the right and by an invisible wall to the left. Players should avoid Pipistrello's poop, as it deals fairly good damage and will inflict Poison status. To defeat him, simply wait until he lands on the ground, and then bash him with melee attacks or cast magical attacks from afar. Keep in mind, if you stand close to Pipistrello for too long, he will lick you, knocking you down and doing significant damage. This lick attack is very strong in '''Insane Mode,' doing the highest possible amount of damage, 999. However, his lick can be blocked, so an alternation between blocking and attacking will finish him off before he can leave the ground if you do it properly. If the Bats swarm you, then Pipistrello will easily be able to kill you with this attack due to you not being able to attack or block. The easiest way to deal with this is to jump and use your light attack repeatedly on the small bats. Regardless, they must be taken down whenever they appear. On a side note, while Pipistrello is flying, you can jump and attack him, he has a chance to lick whilst still flying Strategy The best strategy for defeating him is to stand in the bottom left corner. He will fly out and will not be able to poop on you because he will come down before he reaches you. If you stay in the bottom left corner he will not fly up ever. You can keep attacking him with you splash and block when he does his lick attack. You can usually cast 1 time, or 2 if you're quick, before he licks you. You will have to kill the first round of Bats but there will be no more after that. If you do not have Magic upgraded you can use alternatives such as Arrows or melee. In multiplayer, a good strategy is to have one player draw Pipistrello's lick attack, standing at one side of the map and blocking the licks, while the other player or players attack Pipistrello from behind using arrows or magic. Defeat When the Pipistrello is defeated, he will shoot around the room, shrinking smaller and smaller until he comes to a rest as the Animal Orb, Bitey Bat. The King and four Gray Knights will then join the player, who can continue to the room to the right, containing lots of Gold (be sure to grab a huge chunk before the Gray Knights do!). Trivia * Blood comes out of his tongue because he bites it before he licks you. * BiPolar Bear attacks Pipistrello's poop. * In BattleBlock Theater, Pipistrello is seen in a cutscene, saying a character was wanting to grow a "terrifying race of super bats". Therefore, Pipistrello might be in that race. * Ironically, the Pipistrellus is the smallest bat in the world. Also, Pipistrello means "bat" in Italian. * It is possible to keep Pipistrello from flying by remaining in the bottom-left corner of the screen, from there, he can only spam his lick attack. * Upon entering the cave when you defeat him, this is the only place where the prize Gold are laying out and the only place Gray Knights will try to pick it up. * He is the only boss in the entire game that becomes an Animal Orb. * Once defeated, he will become Bitey Bat. * Before the title update, using the Boomerang on Pipistrello gained players tons of XP. See also * Bosses * Pipistrello's Cave * Bat * Bitey Bat * Animal Orbs Category:Bosses Category:Poison Category:Characters Category:Enemies